


Fanvid - The Score

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sergeant Bates fanvid to Pink's "My Vietnam".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid - The Score

A fanvid back from 2005ish, specifically for Sergeant Bates. I remember this one was pretty hard to put together as sadly his character didn't get an awful lot of screentime.

**Length:** 4:00 minutes

**Song:** "My Vietnam" by Pink

**Warnings** : canonical violence

**Spoilers:** Season 1 of SGA only

 

Streaming below or download link [here](http://www.mcweir.com/vids/purpleyin/Purpleyin-TheScore.WMV) for 34Mb wmv

  
[The Score](http://vimeo.com/81153019) from [purpleyin](http://vimeo.com/user22791946) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com). **Password: pyin**  



End file.
